With the high speed development of digital information technology, the digital information technology broken through the traditional limitation involves the electronic product of commerce, trade, and consuming fields. At present, with the smart card is used more and more widely, the smart card is applied in all aspects of human life.
In usage, the smart card needs an interface device, which is a card reader for supporting the operation of a card. For providing an economic, safe, and general interface for a card and a computer, the card reader is adaptable to all kinds of computer interfaces. With powerful inbuilt software, the card reader is compatible to the existed or will-be-produced smart cards, operating systems, or industry API (Application Programming Interface) standards. Now the card reader can be used in fields such as enterprise security, PKI infrastructure, online banking, e-business, and the like. With the powerful, secure, and portable smart card, consolidate and integrated security policy can be implemented in an organization via the card reader.
When a card reader according to the prior art is applied to a smart card, the card reader must be linked to a computer first and then the smart card must be inserted in the card reader. The user can communicate with the smart card by the card reader. All of the application is based on the smart card and the card reader is a transparent channel only. So the function of the card reader is simplified and has narrow application field.